Absolute Death Inducement
The ability to kill anything, regardless of what the target may be. Also Called *Complete Killing *Meta Killing *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Nasuverse) *Unrestricted Killing Capabilities The user can kill literally anything in existence they desire, whether it be a person, an object, a god, the fabric of reality, etc., the user is not impeded by any defense or obstacle when it comes to killing their enemy. And if not outright kill, then at the very least, undoubtedly harm. This also includes things in the more conceptual and intangible nature such as boundaries, the future, or time. Removing these types of factors can lead to a variety of consequences. Both beneficial and detrimental in nature. In spite of the flaws and many ways this ability can go wrong, the user has what is essentially the best tool for anything they wish to permanently erase. Applications *Omnislayer Scientific *Cellular Disintegration *Dimensional Distortion: "killing" the boundaries between dimensions *Energy Erasure *Space Depletion *Time Destruction **Time Distortion ***Future Manipulation: "killing" all futures besides the desired one. Metaphysical *Concept Destruction *Death Inducement *Destruction *Memory Destruction: "killing" all traces of memories in the subject * Power Erasure: "killing" the power residing in the subject. *Power Negation *Soul Destruction Associations *Nonexistence *Unavertable Death Limitations *Unlike Unavertable Death, the death of the targets may be reversible. *May not work on Nonexistent Physiology. *Cannot kill users of Omnipotence or any of it's variations. *May require a physical strike or action. *The ability may cause the user to go insane if it's not within a tool. *Users of Life and Death Transcendence and Flawless Indestructibility are immune. *Users of Absolute Immortality may be immune. Known Users Known Objects * Heaven Guns (American Dad!) * Ancient Athame (Charmed); when the activation conditions are met * Twin Walker Colt's (Preacher); two revolvers forged from the sword of the Angel of Death. * Death's Scythe (Supernatural) * The First Blade (Supernatural) * Dragon Slayer (Berserk) * Vasavi Shakti (TYPE-MOON) Gallery Guts DragonSlayer.png|Due to slaying of countless Apostles, their spawn and even impaling member of the God Hand with the Dragon Slayer (Berserk), the blade has been soaked in the blood of supernatural entities and has gradually become stronger and more effective against monsters and evil spirits, even being able to affect astral forms. Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) is equipped with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception which allows him to kill any opponent completely. Death Scythe (Supernatural).jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) can kill anything, including even Death himself. The_First_Blade.png|When powered by the Mark of Cain, The First Blade (Supernatural) is capable of killing anything in existence. Stan Smith - Heaven gun.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven gun, which, according to the angels, can kill anything. Preacher The Saint of Killers.jpg |The Saint of Killers (Preacher) wields a pair of lethal magnums forged from the smelted sword of Azrael, the Angel of Death himself. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) as the personification of death, can kill anything. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of death, can kill anything. Madara.Yakou.full.1186773.jpg|Yakou Madara's (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Law, Yama Enraten, is able to kill anything, even entire universes. Goal of all life.gif|Ainz Ooal Gown's (Overlord) ultimate spell- The Goal of All Life is Death can kill literally anything, including the air, the ground, things immune to death/undead, intangible elementals/conceptual forces, and even spiritual entities with no physical form. Scp 2935 Ol, Death.png|SCP-2935 also known "O, Death" (SCP Foundation) is a spatial anomaly that leads to a universe where all life and all things even loosely defined as life, including the unkillable, amortal entity SCP-682, were all dead/killed. Death of the Endless (DC Vertigo).jpg|Death of the Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) can and will eventually kill everything, including gods, universes, higher dimensions, ideas, concepts, existence itself and even her own aspects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Common Powers